


Among the Stars

by spnaph



Series: Sponsored by PotS +18 [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Astronauts, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Outer Space, Soulmates, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnaph/pseuds/spnaph
Summary: For as long as Tony knew, he had always wanted to be among the stars.Astronaut Tony Stark and Lost Astronaut Steve Rogers
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Sponsored by PotS +18 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014366
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Among the Stars

For as long as Tony knew, he had always wanted to be among the stars.

He had worked his way up and trained his ass off to able to be one and despite protests from his parents, he was never deterred.

Now, his parents may not always agree with his choices but for some reason, his wanting to become an astronaut had always been a sore topic.

It may have something to do with his father's past as rocket scientist/engineer and the ever infamous story of their lost Captain.

There were fewer (near none) trips to space that were made after the loss as well. But Tony didn't want to be held back by past mistakes.

And so he went.

As the ship started its thrusters, he glanced at the window beside him to look at his parents looking up at him. His mother was crying, his father had his hands over his face. Tony swallowed a gulp and looked straight ahead instead. It was going to be a solo trip and he'll be glad no one will ever see his sadness im space.

Just him and the stars.

This was it.

His dream since he could remember.

The comms started the countdown and he braced himself.

And off he went.

Finally, he was among the stars. And there were billions of them. Lightyears away yet he felt like he could feel them at his fingertips.

He floated in space in his ship, doing his various duties. His faithful AI, being his only companion, his only source of social activity. But he liked the lonesome.

Drifting through space, calculating the distance between each star and each celestial body he came upon. He was recording a nearby galaxy when the JARVIS alerted him of a foreign object obstructing the ship's path. Thinking it was just another satellite wreck, he went to the cockpit and planned on obliterating it when he cocked his head in confusion. It looked like a sleeping pod. He asked Jarvis to scan for any signs of life but the pod was too thick and made of some sort of material that JARVIS could not get past.

He decided to steer the ship closer and hopped into a space suit to retreive the pod. As he got nearer, he could now clearly see a familiar logo on the side of the pod. "STARK INDUSTRIES" was plastered on it.

But it had been years , way before he was born, since his father's company had produced one of these. He grabbed the pod as he instructed JARVIS to pull him back.

With the pod inside, Tony started to try and figure out how to open the damn thing. He was inputting passwords and trying to just wrech it open when it suddenly gave a hiss and unlocked on its own.

Tony's eyed widened as the pod revealed its contents. A rather huge man was inside, still asleep.

His suit was covered in burns and his skin was a bit singed. His chest pad luckily still had the name plate tho a bit melted by an apparent fire.

**_St ve Gr nt Rog s_ **

_Steven Grant Rogers_

The Lost Captain.

It took a while but when he finally found his bearings, he near shouted at JARVIS to do a scan on the Captain.

He had yet to find one but aliens were a thing past astronauts had trouble dealing with. And he didn't know if the laws between them and other worlds still held through since the lack of trips his people made in recent times.

"Scan complete. The organic lifeform seems to be of human descent. Approximately 30-35 years of age. Male reproductive--"

"Okay okay, so it's a he and is definitely human then."

"That is what my scanners are telling me, sir. If it helps in identifying our mystery space man, perhaps reading his name plate would be a start."

"Down on the sass, Jay" The two were bantering when a gasp made itself known.

Tony was shocked to see the Captain up already and in a panic, it seemed. He went to support the man who's legs seemed to fail him. "Easy there, big guy" he said as the other man's entire being seemed to shake. Blue eyes scanning for any immediate threats and his breathing labored.

Tony guided him to a chair near them and had him sit down. He stood near the man as he waited for him to calm himself.

"Identify yourself." Tony said after a few moments.

"W-what? Where--" the man's words slurred after disuse.

"Do you know who you are?" Tony repeated in a slower way.

"Y-yes. Yes, Steve. Steven Grant Rogers." He said in between breaths. "C-Captain of the Nomad Voyage. I was-- my ship-"

"Easy, easy." Tony held his hands up and gestured for Steve to calm down.

"Yes, you were captain of the Nomad. But let's ease down for a moment" Steve gave him a look of confusion, his brows scrunching down. "Now, how old are you?"

"I'm 31 years old. Well, the Voyage orbitted Earth twice, so I suppose I'm 33" he said with a small smile which disappeared when he saw the pained look on Tony's face.

"Steve, what's the last thing you remember?"

"The last thing? The last... I remember, we were across L61-6B Liberty Belt when Hydra pirates- there was a fight. My ship..." he struggled to talk. Tony was about to tell him to calm himself. "My crew, there was a fire that started in the east wing. I was instructing them to warp back to our galaxy but the fire had spread where I was at. I managed to get inside a pod and then... I guess, I woke up to you."

"Steve" Tony started. The pained look still on his face. "The Nomad Voyage successfully landed on Earth despite the ship near being a wreck. All the crew was accounted for. All except their Captain." He took a steadying breath before looking at Steve in the eye. " That was 30 years ago."

"T-that can't be!" Steve started to panic and slur his words. Tony tried his best to calm the Captain but ended up catching the man as he fainted.

Tony puts him on the extra sleeping pod the ship had and waited for Steve to get some proper rest. 

Days pass and while Steve was still clearly struggling with accepting what had happened to him, Tony yried his best being a gracious host. 

Several days have passed and they talk about a million and more things to pass the time.

Tony doesn't wanna go back to earth yet but he knows he needs to because of Steve. Steve is so lost but the time they spend together, Tony catches him up on what he's missed over the years.

"So Howard finally managed to catch Maria's eye huh?" Tony chokes on his spit.

"You knew mom too?" Steve laughs and explains that Maria used to frequent the Institute because her father used to be a professor there.

"So you're not weirded out that I'm a 60 year old in a 30 year old body?"

"Oh puh-lease. My dad is older than you and mom still got together with him. Time goes slower in space, no biggie!"

Steve's heart thunders inside his chest filling the ship with small talks as they float in space.

Tony charts his stars, Steve is given his own set of writing/drawing utensils and he starts to draw everything (Tony).

There's a lot to talk about when there's only two of you in an enclosed space Steve likes JARVIS and thinks his pretty nifty. Tony's heart swells up in his chest.

When their equivalent of night comes, at first they slept on different pods. But as time passes them by, any and all boundaries they set have drifted away.

They sleep on just one pod, huddled together, a hand on the other's hair, another at their chests, feeling each other's warmth and heart beat.

They talk about everything. Tony talks of the lives Steve's crewmates have made for themselves. How Sargeant Barnes refused to settle down and demanded to keep searching the stars for Steve. How it was because of Barnes that Tony even got a chance to be in the program and reach this high.

Steve talks about the vastness of space and the millions more stars he has seen in his career. He talks about the galaxies far beyond Earth and how some stars don't even seem like stars.

Tony thinks of the stars, Steve thinks of home.

And the time to come home soon comes. There is an unfamiliar silence that washes over them as Tony directs the ship towards Earth. Like a countdown has started in his heart, of the time he has to let go of Steve.

Steve has similar thoughts. He thinks of the time remaining that he has with Tony. He misses home but he thinks it will be different as well. He will miss the familiarity and comfort he has gained with the fresh astronaut.

As the ship sails through space, the two astronauts silently count the time they have left.

On the night before the ship was to enter the Milky Way, they huddle together in their pod. Their hands seemingly having a mind of their own, carressing each other as if memorizing invisible patterns on their skin. Their foreheads touch and like magnets, their lips are drawn together.

They break away and lean closer to each other, smiling.

"You taste-" Steve starts.

"Like the stars?" Tony grins.

"Yeah" Steve laughs as he takes in the other man for another, deeper kiss.

They spend the night together, huddled away in their pod. Exchanging kisses and touches, tracing the stars on their skins. They fall asleep with smiles on their exhausted forms.

The countdown keeps going but it doesnt envelop the two men anymore.

When they wake up and they come home, perhaps the stars will guide them together once more.


End file.
